Present meets the future
by Looney Farah
Summary: After an accident the Order of Phoenix find themselves in the future, with no way back home they have to cooperate with persons they knew as children in their time. Read an alternative twist on the Next gen time travel stories.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello. If you're reading this it means you've decided to give my story a chance, for that I thank you. This is my first story, ever, so be prepared for a couple of grammatical errors, as English is not my first language. I'm currently searching for a Beta, so if you know one or are one, please PM me. Also, I'm always up for constructive critic, but, please no hate. If you don't like my story, don't read it.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story, and don't forget to give me your thoughts- Looney Farah.**

Prologue

Sirius Black was listening as Snape gave his report on Voldemort, same old, _'He's waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.'_ In all honesty, Sirius didn't want to be here, he wanted to be with Harry and try to talk to him, but of course, he couldn't. Because a certain headmaster meant that Harry was better off with his relatives.

Sirius scoffed _. As if_. Everyone knows Harry hates the Dursleys and would much rather be with his friends.

As, Sirius was lost in his own thoughts, Molly Weasley were looking suspiciously at Mundungus Fletcher, who was fiddling with something under the table, what, she had no idea. The man in question was examining, what looked to be, a little necklace he had found earlier in the attic.

It had a silver chain with an hourglass hanging from it, overall, it looked to be valuable, he could probably get a fairly amount of money from it. Dung looked up from the necklace, only to meet the suspicious glare from a certain redheaded woman. _Merlin_ , he thought to himself, _does that woman ever give me a break._

He shrugged _. Might as well get used to it_.

"Hey, Sirius," He called, holding up the necklace "Think I can take this home."

Sirius looked over at Mundungus, who was holding up some necklace? "Err… sure, take it if you want."

Dumbledore, who overhead the little exchange, looked away from Severus and studied the necklace in question. His blue eyes widened. _How did Mundungus Fletcher get a hold of a time turner?_ But before he could question Dung about it, a certain Metamorphmagus stretched her arms, accidently knocked the necklace out of Mundungus' hands.

Dumbledore quickly pointed his wand towards the necklace, in attempt to stop the necklace from hitting the floor, only to fail. The rest of the order looked confused towards the broken hourglass on the ground, but before they could question it, a blinding light filled the room and when it dimmed, the room was empty.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. I have (finally) written the new chapter, hope you enjoy. Oh, and by the way, my updates on this story are not going to be right after each other. And I'm sorry for that, but I have been busy these past few weeks and I expect to be so for the next few months. But don't worry, I shall try to update as much as I can.**

 **Thanks for the followers and favourites and reviews. You guys made my day :D**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling as I, sadly, only have around 2 dollars in my bank account.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _Potter manor, 2021._

Albus looked around his room, that unlike James' actually were tidy, in search for his Transfigurations book. He needed it for an essay that was due after the summer holidays. He looked under his bed. Nope. His desk. Not there either. In the end, he just gave up looking and went downstairs to check the living room. As he entered the room, he noticed two things. One, his book was not there and two, there was a bunch of strangers in his living room.

' _Wait, What?'_ He thought to himself, _'who are these people?'_

Fortunately, for him, the strangers had not yet noticed his presence and were mummering together, he could not hear the words spoken, not that it mattered to him, because he was focusing on getting out of there as soon as possible, without drawing their attention. His right hand reached for his wand almost instinctively.

But, of course, luck was not on his side today, and a man, with a fake eye spinning around and who shared an uncannily resemblance to Madeye Moody, spotted him before he could get away.

"Dumbledore, I think we have an audience," said the Moody lookalike, whose spinning eye freaked Albus out a little. Everyone turned to Moody, who was pointing towards Al, and were shocked as their eyes meet Harry Potter, or at least his doppelganger.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my living room?" he said, all while pointing his wand at the strangers. Oh, why did he decide to stay home instead of going to Diagon ally with everyone else?

' _Bloody hell I'm going to die it's me against 20 or something_ _people'_ he thought to himself, cold panic slowly started creeping up his veins. Hopefully, his parents would be home soon.

"We are from either the past or the future, would you mind telling us what year it is?" said a man with twinkling blue eyes, who also shared an uncannily resemblance to the deceased Albus Dumbledore. Just who are these people?

"It's 2021, now would _you_ mind answering some of my questions? More specifically the one about why the bloody hell you are in my living room?" said Albus very frustrated with the Dumbledore lookalike, who keep evading his questions. The strangers looked shocked at his revelation

"Am I right to assume you are related to a certain Harry Potter?" the old man responded.

"Bloody hell, why can't you just answer-" Albus was cut off by a voice coming from the entrance asking,

"Al? We are home? Could you come down and help your mother with the shopping?" It was his dad, maybe he could help him.

"I'm in here. Dad, you need to come to the living room, now!" Albus called out to Harry, desperately needing his help with these people.

"Why? What happened? Are you okay Al?" his father questioned worried.

"Just come!" he replied impatiently.

Albus looked back at the strangers trying, and failing, to devoid his face from any emotions, the same way he had seen his father do a couple of times. They were looking at one another for a couple of seconds before Albus could, finally, hear his father's footsteps.

"Al? What is goi-" Harry stopped speaking as soon as he was in the doorway, his wand out in seconds after many years of being an Auror. He studied the intruders with cold, emotionless eyes that send chills down many of the strangers' spines, before speaking in a flat, impassive tone, "Who are you and what is your business in my house?"

After none of them looked ready to answer, Harry barked out, "Answer me!"

The Dumbledore lookalike stepped forward, his blue eyes twinkling. A soft smile appeared on his face as he looked ready to explain just what they were doing there, "Hello, Mr. Harry Potter, am I right?" he said this, still smiling towards Harry. He took the glare he got in return as an answer to his question. "I believe we have some explaining to do. First, I'm Albus Dumbledore from the year 1995. The people behind me are members of the Order of Phoenix, also from the year 1995. We had a minor accident with a time turner, found by one of our members, and after that we ended up here. I'm willing to take Veritaserum if you do not believe me." Dumbledore took a breath after finishing his tale.

' _Wait, so these are from the past? What the_ _hell'_ Albus thought to himself in bewilderment.

XXX

Harry stared at Dumbledore in disbelief. ' _Time turner accident? 1995? What the hell is going on? I need to get some Veritaserum to confirm whatever this Dumbledore lookalike is trying to claim'_ he thought to himself. Just as he was about to vocalize his decision about the matter, he finally noticed Al had been standing beside him the whole time. He needed to get him out of here as soon as possible.

"Al, go to mother and tell her to floo uncle Ron and the others, and tell them to come here immediately," said Harry, all the while keeping his eyes and wand fixed to the intruders. Harry whispered to Albus, as he looked quite hesitant, reassuring him, "Don't worry Al, it'll be fine, just go. For me, please." Albus still looked hesitant but left nevertheless.

After watching Albus leaving, Harry turned gaze back to the intruders, all tenderness gone from his face. He didn't let hope wander into his heart, after all these could still be some rogue Death Eaters, but he had to admit it was quite strange how much they resembled the former Order of Phoenix. The Polyjuice potion couldn't assume a dead person's form, so how did they manage to look like them to such perfection baffled Harry.

After a long time of just staring at each other, Harry heard several pairs of footsteps coming towards the living room. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley family, save for Fleur and the children, showed up at the doorway. They all froze when they saw the intruders, Ron was the first to break out of the trance, and with his wand out, he walked slowly over towards Harry. The others got their wand out as well and followed Ron's lead.

"Harry, what's going on? Who are they?" Ron whispered to Harry, lowering his voice so only Harry could hear him.

"I don't know. Al found them in here and they claim to be from the past," Harry explained to the others and received varying reactions. Molly gasped, Hermione looked at the intruders, probably analysing and going over everything inside her mind, the rest reacted in similar way as Harry had.

"Time travel? That's impossible. All time turners were destroyed in our fifth year," Hermione said, vocalizing everyone's thoughts. "Besides it's impossible to travel more than a few hours, much less years." She added as an afterthought.

Harry thought this over in his head. Maybe, just maybe, they were telling the truth. Only Veritaserum would tell. "Ron, could you go to the ministry and get a vial of Veritaserum for me, please," he asked. Ron nodded yes and apparated away. He turned back to the 'order' and spoke again, "Once we get the Veritaserum, we'll see if you are telling the truth. If you're not…" he left the last part open and hopefully they would get his message.

A crack was heard in the hallway announcing Ron's return. "I got the Veritaserum," he announced walked into the living room and holding a small box, which probably contained the Veritaserum, up for show and tell. Harry furrowed his brows confused, "Ron, just how much Veritaserum did you get?" he questioned. Ron laughed, "Relax Harry, I only got five vials, since we got quite a lot of people to question," he explained, "The box is just so I wouldn't drop it all." Harry shook his head, smiling, before turned back to the intruders, as he started to call them, and asked, "So, which one of you would like to start?"

"I will," Dumbledore proclaimed, stepping forward, "I hope this will make you believe us."

"We'll see," Harry said.

Ron put the box down on a table nearby him and opened it, Harry walked over and to Dumbledore, slowly and carefully, his wand out, just in case.

"Sit down," Harry said, gesturing to the armchair close to Dumbledore. Dumbledore sat down and Harry gave him the Veritaserum.

"State your name," Harry ordered.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," he answered. Harry heard someone, probably Molly, gasp. He tried to keep his face as emotionless as possible.

"What's your business in my living room?" Harry questioned.

"As I explained before, we were having an order meeting when an accident involving a time turner, happened, a bright light filled the room and we ended up here. We were discussing what had happened when your son found us," Dumbledore explained, never losing the twinkle in his eyes.

"So, you confirm you're Albus Dumbledore from the year 1995, and the people standing behind you are the members of the original and reconstituted Order of Phoenix," Harry asked, his defensive resolve starting to falter and his face started to show little of the emotional turmoil he was feeling inside.

"Yes, I do." Albus smiled at Harry, who gave a small smile back.

"Ron, give him the antidote," Harry said. Ron nodded and moved forward to give him the antidote, meanwhile Harry studied the order behind Dumbledore, his eyes caught Sirius', who smiled at Harry. Harry broke contact almost immediately and turned back to the others.

"Looks like we'll have a few guests the few days," he said smiling.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thanks for all the followers, favourites, and reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Future people with past counterpart:** Normal

 **Past people with future counterparts:** _Italics_

 **Chapter 2**

Sirius eyed the group in front of him. He saw an older version of Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley children, a little strange but it was not what bothered him. What bothered Sirius were that every time he made eye contact with Harry, Harry immediately looked away, pain and guilt clear in his eyes. Now Sirius wouldn't call himself a genius, but even an idiot could figure out something had happened to him in the future. Sirius didn't know what to feel about that information, so he chose to just be happy about the fact that Harry had survived the war.

' _After all, the boy we meet at first was a carbon copy of Harry, which means Harry is married and have children'_ he concluded.

Smiling, he turned to look at Remus who was standing next to him, he had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Harry is alive, Remus, he has children and are probably married too!" Sirius exclaimed smiling widely, happy with the knowledge that his godson finally got a shot at the life he always deserved.

"Yes, indeed, he seems to be happy with his life," Remus replied smiling.

"I wonder who Harry married? Is she someone we know? Is she making him happy? Is she…" Sirius rambled while Remus looked at him amused. "Sirius. Sirius, calm down! If you want to know, just ask him, he's right over there." Remus pointed towards Harry who was discussing something with Ron and Hermione in low voices.

"Oh, right, I'll just go do that," said Sirius, hesitantly.

Sirius walked over towards Harry, who looked up from his conversation once he realised someone was approaching him, and smiled slightly.

"Hello, kiddo, how are you?" asked Sirius. You could hear the unspoken questions beneath his happy, light tone.

"I'm, err, fine. Thanks for asking," Harry replied, urging himself to keep his voice steady.

"That's good I reckon, so that boy we meet, am I right to assume he's your son?" Sirius enquired.

"Yes, you're right, he's my second oldest, Albus Potter," Harry responded, "I have two other children, James, the oldest, and Lily, the youngest."

"Wow, three children. Seems like you've been busy," Sirius teased.

Harry blushed and glared at Ron and Hermione, who laughed, "Yeah, Harry has been very busy," Ron teased him.

"Shut up." Harry mock-glared at them, still pink in the face. "Does Rose and Hugo ring a bell." He smirked as they blushed.

"Shut up, Harry."

Sirius watched this exchange with fascination. After all these years, those three were still as close, perhaps closer, as they had been as teenagers.

"So, Harry, who's this bird who stole the heart of my godson," asked Sirius, curiously.

Harry blushed. "That's not important right now." He answered, not meeting Sirius' eyes.

"Course it's important," Sirius exclaimed, "I, as your godfather, have to know and approve of your wife. And since you refuse to tell me who she is, how am I supposed to approve of her!" He finished dramatically, using his arms to illustrate just how important it was.

Ron snorted, "Just tell him, mate," he said "He will find out either way, considering the fact your wife is- OW!" Hermione cut Ron off by pinching his arm, "Idiot!" she exclaimed, "you were practically telling him who she was!"

"That gives you no reason to pinch me!"

"Of course, it does."

XXX

Harry rolled his eyes as they began to argue. He looked away from them and over at Sirius, he was shaking his head with a fond smile on his face.

Harry felt someone staring at him and turning his head only to meet Ginny's brown eyes staring worried at him. _'Are you okay'_ he could see the question in her eyes and nodded, she looked at him a little while longer before returning to her conversation with Percy.

When he turned around he saw Sirius looking at him with a knowing look in his eyes. Harry cursed mentally, Sirius had apparently seen the whole exchange between him and Ginny.

"What was that?" questioned Sirius.

"What?" Harry feigned ignorance.

"You know- "Sirius' reply was cut off by Hermione who was calling for everyone's attention.

"Hello, I'm sorry for disrupting your conversations," she started out saying, "but I feel like we need to establish some ground rules for your stay here in the future. "

"First, this is the future. Which means things are a little different, some people in this room and some you know are dead" she continued, her eyes glancing a split second at the Weasleys from the past. "Second, many of us have children. They are not here right now, but since we're splitting most of you up, we felt like you ought to know. What I meant by splitting you up is that Harry and Gi- I mean his wife, don't have space enough to keep all of you here." Hermione finished, hoping no one had noticed her slip up.

No one except Remus had.

"Anything else I should mention?" she asked the future people. They shook their heads, Hermione had said everything that was to be said.

"Miss Granger, or Mrs Weasley, if my speculations are right?" he questioned, as Hermione blushed red and nodded slightly, he knew he was right. Behind him, _Molly_ were squealing and whispering eagerly to _Arthur_. "Are we to find out who are married to who?" he continued.

"Yes, you are," Hermione replied, "In fact, maybe we should start with telling who's married, and then move on to the children, the respective couple has."

Harry was half dreading the introductions to the children, and half looking forward to the reactions to some of the married couples. He was quite happy that his younger self wasn't here, although it would have been interesting to witness his younger self's reaction to his future self being married to his best friend's younger sister. A girl whom he barely knew at the time, a fact that he regrets a lot now but can't change.

"So, who'll like to start," Hermione asked, bringing Harry out of his trance. She looked expectantly at them, waiting for someone to volunteer.

"I can start."


End file.
